Human Torch
Biography Origin Human Torch (Johnny Storm), Sue's younger brother, who can generate flames, surround himself with them and fly. The Collector The Thing hosts a poker game at the Baxter Building against Hulk, Red Hulk and She-Hulk. He is captured alongside them and is taken by The Collector to be a part of his collection. The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Spider-Man free him along with the other heroes. Into the Negative Zone Hulk travelled to the Baxter Building in New York to use the Fantastic Four's Negative Zone portal. Monsters No More The Fantastic Four teamed up with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. to stop the Tribbitites invasion. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis: The Human Torch possessed the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Human Torch's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. Flight: The Human Torch's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 180 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 140 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds capable of catching up with faster beings. Thermokinesis: The Human Torch has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. Immunity to Fire & Heat: The Human Torch is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. Expert Mechanic: An expert mechanic since his teens, Johnny was able to totally overhaul a car's transmission by the age of 15. His design and mechanical acumen went into the creation of the Fantasticar Model-2 Johnny also has experience as a professional race car driver. References * http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Torch External Links Category:Fantastic Four Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans